


Tuning The Guitar

by AnimatedAaron



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Children, Drabble, F/M, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Guitars, Humorous Ending, Inspired by Music, Married Couple, Married Life, Music, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 01:36:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17033892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimatedAaron/pseuds/AnimatedAaron
Summary: Ed buys a guitar for his son and needs to tune it. Winry hears the results.Drabble.





	Tuning The Guitar

A strumming could be heard from the upstairs bedroom. By first impressions, the strumming seemed incoherent. Each one was out of tune despite the slight tweaks between the pauses. Winry Rockbell didn’t mind the fact that her husband was working on fixing their guitar. The fact that it was taking so long was the annoying part. She didn’t quite understand alchemy, but if it could tune the guitar for him, she’d accept it in a heartbeat. Anything to end the constant background noise so she could focus on her automail order. 

Winry then remembered that neither she nor her husband Ed owned a guitar. 

“Ed?” She called putting her tools down. There was no response prompting her to get up and see for herself. “Ugh, great~.” Heading up the stairs, she could hear Ed’s voice along with a more high pitched one. 

“Edward.” Winry knocked on their open bedroom door. Entering, there sat the two most important boys in her life. Edward Elric and their son Yuri. 

“What’s up?” he replied still toying with the guitar strings. It was a simple acoustic guitar with a few scratches here and there. Nothing special other than the Flamel emblem Yuri had clearly recently drawn on. Winry knew that if Ed had drawn it, the snake’s head would’ve been on the left side of the cross. Also, the snake was smiling. 

“Where did you get this?” she asked leaning against the doorway. 

Their 3-year-old had the answer. 

“We got it at a yard sale on the way to the store!” Yuri’s bright smile was so infectious that Winry had to give her own back. Her son, had her color of blonde hair, chin, and nose. His eyes and cheeks mirrored Ed’s however. 

“Really?” Winry responded. She looked at Ed, still at work on this project. “You bought a guitar that wasn’t tuned?” 

“I figured I could show Yuri how to tune it.” Ed plucked two strings and seemed almost satisfied. “Two birds with one stone.”

Still a little skeptical, “How much did that scratched up stone cost exactly?” Ed refused to look up at Winry. His eyes were glued to the headstock trying to fix the last machine head. “Edward.”

“…That’s not important.” 

Winry gave her son a raised brow.

“Yuri?”

“Well,” At a crossroads, he started kicking his feet, “Dad said to not tell you that—”

Ed interrupted, “Got it!” Trying to protect his son and himself, Ed began to play a melody hoping Winry didn’t catch that last bit of information. 

“No-No-No! Wait a minute.” Winry argued catching that last bit of information. Before she could continue, Ed began to sing along to his playing. 

The speed was relatively slow and calming. It was like he was playing a lullaby. 

“Oh what a world to take my breath away  
From canyon deep to star above  
All take their place to start the symphony  
of a great big love  
I’ve seen the valley from the mountaintop  
Sailed cross the blue and back again  
From east to west  
Majestic tapestry I can’t comprehend.”

Winry took a few steps closer wanting to get a better look and listen. There sat this man she'd known since childhood singing like it was a second nature. The passion in his vocals and fingering were that of a man who had a captive audience. Which he had.

“Now I’m stuck here  
But I don’t belong here  
Though my heart and soul are inclined to roam  
But for now, I’m far from home.”

Winry stood there frozen for a minute. The private concert was over but she was still fixated on her musical partner. With hearts in her eyes, Winry lead their son out of the room not even looking away from her sexy husband.

“Yuri. Go outside and play for a few hours. Dad and I need to have a very long talk.”

“What’d I do?” Ed asked completely clueless. 

Once the door was shut and locked, Winry answered him. 

“You’re doing me.” 

END


End file.
